ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger Trials
Upgrade Details The following are descriptions and results from complete Trial of the Magians Axe trials: At this moment in time it is safe to assume that '''Target Item must be equipped' is for every trial.'' Each trial is started by obtaining a Peeler "Trial 1" from the Splintery Chest **Note: Work in progress not all information is expected to be accurate** Trial Details This is a work-in-progress. Screenshots of each Reward have also been taken and will be added shortly as well Note: Trial weapon item must be equipped for each of these. :Trial 2 :Required item: Peeler :Defeat: Nocuous Weapon, (3x), Inner Horutoto Ruins :Leads to: Trial 3 :Reward: ::Trial 3: ::Required: Previous rewarded weapon above ::Defeat: Black Triple Stars (3x), Rolanberry Fields ::Leads to: Trial 4 ::Reward: :::Trial 4: :::Required: Previous rewarded weapon above :::Defeat: Serra (3x), Bibiki Bay :::Reward: :::Leads to: Trial 5 or Trial 10 ::::Trial 5: ::::Required: Previous rewarded weapon above ::::Defeat: Bugbear Strongman (4x), Oldton Movalpolos ::::Leads to: Trial 6 ::::Reward: Kartika :::::Trial 6: :::::Required: Previous rewarded weapon above :::::Defeat: La Velue (4x), Batallia Downs (S) :::::Leads to: Trial 7 :::::Reward: ::::::Trial 7: ::::::Req: Kartika ::::::Defeat: Hovering Hotpot (4x), Garlaige Citadel ::::::Reward: Kartika ::::::Leads to: Trial 8 :::::::Trial 8: :::::::Req: Kartika :::::::Defeat: Yacumama (6x) :::::::Reward: Kartika :::::::Leads to: Trial 9 ::::::::Trial 9: ::::::::Req: Kartika ::::::::Defeat: Feuerenke (6x) ::::::::Reward: Kartika ::::Trial 10: ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 400 arcana-type creatures ::::Reward: Athame ::::Leads to: Trial 11 :::::Trial 11: :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 300 monsters of the hippogryph family :::::Reward: Athame :::::Leads to: Trial 12, Trial 13 ::::::Trial 12: ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Retrieve: 10 eyes of Verthandi ::::::Reward: Athame ::::::Trial 13: ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: 500 amorph-type creatures ::::::Reward: Athame ::::::Leads to: Trial 14 :::::::Trial 14: :::::::Requires: Previous reward :::::::Defeat: 600 plantoid-type creatures :::::::Reward: Athame :::::::Leads to: Trial 15 ::::::::Trial 15: ::::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::::Defeat: 400 monsters of the peiste family ::::::::Reward: Athame :Trial 16 :Requires: Peeler :Defeat: 100 monsters of the rabbit family (Weather: all) :Reward: Dakini :Leads to: Trial 17, Trial 42 ::Trial 17 ::Requires: Previous reward ::Defeat: 100 monsters of the crab family (Weather: Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light) ::Reward: Dakini ::Leads to: Trial 18, Trial 24, Trial 30, Trial 36 :::Trial 18 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Fire) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 19 ::::Trial 19 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 100 aquan-type creatures (Weather: Fire) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 20, Trial 22 :::::Trial 20 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 150 beast-type creatures (Weather: Fire) :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: Trial 21 ::::::Trial 21 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the flan-family (Weather: Fire) ::::::Reward: Dakini :::::Trial 22 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Details: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 200 timeson any aquan-type creature :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: ::::::Trial 23 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 250 times on any monster of the tiger family. ::::::Reward: Dakini :::Trial 24 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Wind) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 25 ::::Trial 25 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 100 vermin-type creatures (Weather: Wind) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 26, Trial 28 :::::Trial 26 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 150 bird-type creatures (Weather: Wind) :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: Trial 27 ::::::Trial 27 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the morbol family (Weather: Wind) ::::::Reward: Dakini :::::Trial 28 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 200 times on any arcana-type creature. :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: Trial 29 ::::::Trial 29 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 250 times on monsters of the sheep family ::::::Reward: Dakini :::Trial 30 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Lightning) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 31 ::::Trial 31 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 100 plantoid-type creatures (Weather: Lightning) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 32, Trial 34 :::::Trial 32 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 150 arcana-type creatures (Weather: Lightning) :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: Trial 33 ::::::Trial 33 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the qutrub family (Weather: Lightning) ::::::Reward: Dakini :::::Trial 34 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 200 times against any vermin-type creature. :::::Reward: Dakini :::::Leads to: Trial 35 ::::::Trial 35 ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 250 times against monsters of the dhalmel family. ::::::Reward: Dakini Trial 991 Trial 994 Trial 997 Trial 1000 See also * Mobs by family type